mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aria Blaze
Aria Blaze (z ang. płomień arii) – syrena, obok Sonaty Dusk jedna z pomocnic Adagio Dazzle oraz członkini zespołu The Dazzlings. Według opisu na stronie Hasbro, jest pełna werwy i bezczelna, ale posiada urzekający głos.Opis Arii Blaze na stronie HasbroZadebiutowała w filmie My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Posiada rubinowy amulet, którego używa do kontrolowania zachowań innych osób oraz do pobierania energii z negatywnych emocji. Historia Więcej informacji w artykule: Dazzlings Aria Blaze to jedna z trzech syren wygnana z Equestrii wieki temu. Razem z Adagio Dazzle i Sonatą Dusk zbierają moc magiczną z negatywnych emocji, aby móc z czasem odzyskać w całości dawną magię i podporządkować sobie cały świat. Zwabione magicznym rozbłyskiem Elementów Harmonii, przybywają do Liceum Canterlot, aby zdobyć cenną magię z Equestrii. Udaje im się zahipnotyzować całą szkołę prócz zespołu Rainbooms, (oraz DJ Pon-3, która była bezpieczna dzięki słuchawkom), który swoją muzyką w końcu zdejmuje zły urok oraz niszczy ich amulety - a bez nich nie posiadają żadnych nadzwyczajnych mocy i nawet nie potrafią śpiewać. Po tym wydarzeniu uciekają ze szkoły. Charakter Denerwuje ją naiwne i dziecinne usposobienie Sonaty, co często prowadzi do kłótni między nimi, nawet w sytuacjach, gdzie wymagane jest absolutne skupienie i powaga. Chciałaby być liderką, ale brak jej niezbędnej charyzmy, by wybić się ponad Adagio, ogranicza się więc do wyszukiwania potencjalnych błędów we wszystkich jej planach i krytykowania ich. Wygląd Na co dzień [[Plik:EG RR Aria w piosence Battle of the Bands.png|thumb|right|150px|Wygląd Arii]]Aria to dziewczyna o jasnofioletowej (wręcz różowej) skórze, dwóch fioletowych końskich ogonach z zielonymi pasemkami spiętymi gumkami w srebrne gwiazdki i fioletowych oczach i makijażu. Nosi zieloną koszulę z ozdobnie postrzępionymi rękawkami, kremową bluzkę (prawdopodobnie na ramiączkach) i trzy ciemnofioletowe bransoletki na każdej ręce. Na biodrach ma pasek w tym samym kolorze, również ze srebrną gwiazdą jako klamra. Aria ma na sobie intensywnie ciemnoróżowe spodnie z cekinami bądź ćwiekami oraz ciemnofioletowe botki na obcasie. Podczas Bitwy Zespołów thumb|left|150px|W czasie bitwy zespołówPodczas Bitwy Zespołów ma na sobie intensywnie ciemnofioletową bluzkę zawieszoną na pasku na szyi z białymi paskami. Na przedramionach widzimy zielono-białe, wysokie rękawiczki z wycięciami na palce. Ubrana jest także w zieloną spódnicę dłuższą z tyłu, krótszą z przodu, fioletowo-białe legginsy do kolan oraz wysokie, fioletowe buty z jej znaczkiem. Dodatkowo, po przemianie w hybrydę, ma ona zielone, nietoperzowe skrzydła, kucykowe uszy zamiast ludzkich i włosy przedłużone na imitację ogona. Cytaty *"To ty jesteś najgorsza Sonata." *"Żałuje że nas zesłano do tego strasznego miejsca!" *"Ach, to absolutnie nie było warte zachodu, Adagio. Mam już dość fast foodów, chcę się posilić. *"Czyli że będziemy robić to, co zwykle robimy. Wywołamy konflikt, żeby czerpać negatywną energię? ironicznie Wielki mi plan, Adagio." *"Ale ten poncz też jest wstrętny!" *"Weź ty idź spać, Sonata." Ciekawostki *Choć tak naprawdę nie jest kucykiem, to na pudełku z zabawką Arii Blaze jest narysowana jej kucykowa wersja. Wyróżnia się ona swoimi przezroczystymi skrzydłami. *W filmie jej imię pojawia się jedynie w napisach końcowych i początkowych, nie zostało ono wypowiedziane w żadnej scenie. *Jej kolorystyka jest uderzająco podobna do nowej antagonistki w MLP:PtM Starlight Glimmer. *Prawdziwa forma Arii, podobnie jak i reszty syren, przypomina niektóre przedstawienia kelpie. Zobacz także: *Galerię Postaci Przypisy Kategoria:Postaci